


不要装B

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, ABO设定, M/M, 架空学院paro, 维勇only, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆架空学院paro，欢脱向，论坛体☆维勇only，ABO设定，HE，一发完☆ 来自列表关于“想看两个人分别是AO却要装B，明知道大家都是装的却还非要对方先坦白”的点梗
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622161
Kudos: 11





	不要装B

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆架空学院paro，欢脱向，论坛体  
> ☆维勇only，ABO设定，HE，一发完  
> ☆ 来自列表关于“想看两个人分别是AO却要装B，明知道大家都是装的却还非要对方先坦白”的点梗

YOI学院论坛>>八卦吐槽>>不要装B

0F 楼主

楼主的朋友以亲身经历告诉我们，AO就不要装B了╮(╯▽╰)╭

1F

沙发。现在不是很流行AO装B嘛

2F

板凳。楼主的朋友很有故事

3F

前排。楼主你老实说，你说的这个朋友是不是你自己

4F

八卦区惯用套路：我有一个朋友

5F

楼主说吧，你装B干啥了

6F 楼主

真是我朋友！是我关系特别好的室友！！才不是我呢，我本来就是B我装什么装╮(╯▽╰)╭

7F

真的吗，我怎么那么不信呢(*￣rǒ￣)

8F

不管这个人是楼主还是楼主的朋友，我很好奇他为什么要装B，难道他的信息素是榴莲味的吗？

9F

靠！这也太惨了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

10F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈停一停，我脑子里有画面了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

11F

别过来别过来！！！我受不了榴莲那个味！！！！Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

12F

干什么！榴莲那么好吃！

13F

就事论事，如果信息素味道真的是榴莲味，那也太惨了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

14F

榴莲味的够了！！！这要是发情期没来得及打抑制剂，整个宿舍楼都要被熏晕了吧Σ( ￣д￣；)

15F 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈你们好过分！他才不是榴莲味呢，上一次他进入发情期信息素爆发的时候，我有闻到过一点点他的信息素味道，是带着花香的甜甜的味道，闻起来很温柔呢(*╹▽╹*)

16F

连Beta都能闻到的信息素？你朋友发情的时候很不容易吧……

17F

脑补了一下那个味道，忽然很担心你朋友的安危( ˘•ω•˘ )

18F

等一下，跑题了！楼主你朋友为什么要装B？就因为他发情期信息素味道太大了吗？？

19F

但是讲真，现在的Omega发情期真的挺危险的，信息素味道太浓的很容易吸引到Alpha，如果是因为这个理由假装成Beta，也能够理解( ˘•ω•˘ )

20F 楼主

不是这个原因啦，他发情期虽然不稳定，不过有随身携带抑制剂，平时也有一直在打，好像是对自己的信息素味道不太自信的样子……老实说在我闻到之前也一直以为是什么奇怪的味道，还怀疑过难道真的是榴莲味_(:з)∠)_

然后上一次不是闻到了他的信息素味道嘛，心里对他没有自觉这一点又刷新了认知呢……

21F

听起来好像楼主的朋友很没有自信的样子( ˘•ω•˘ )

22F

+1

23F

脑补了一下，我觉得这个信息素味道应该很好闻啊(●′ω`●)

24F

我喜欢又甜又香的温柔味道(●′ω`●)

25F

不是因为这个原因，那他因为什么啊？

26F 楼主

这个嘛说来话长啦(*^▽^*)

因为不喜欢自己的信息素味道，所以基本上他每天都会打信息素抑制剂，虽然没有刻意隐瞒自己性别的意思，但是被误会成Beta也不会解释。不过真正开口对别人说自己是个Beta，是因为我接下来要提到的一个Alpha。

先简单介绍一下这两个人，为了不掉马我就直接称呼他们Alpha和Omega啦，其中一些过于细节的部分也会隐去，毕竟我是偷偷吐槽，要是被他发现了，他就不给我做好吃的了(¯﹃¯)

我朋友不属于令人惊艳的类型吧，不过很耐看，越看就越会觉得他可爱的那种。他对于自己的魅力非常没有自觉，当然，他还有些迟钝，对于其他人的追求也看不出来，因此到现在都还没有谈过一次恋爱(≧∇≦)ﾉ他的个性也很好，虽然偶尔会有点盐盐的，但是总体来说很耐心也很温柔。他本身也很优秀出色，在本系和其他院系也有不少粉丝呢w

那个Alpha呢长得特别帅，别说，他俩在一起还很有CP感。Alpha和我朋友不是同系，比我朋友高三级，追求者不计其数，性格也很不错。顺便一提，他还是总是撩我朋友，对我朋友格外关心呢( •̀∀•́ )

27F

听楼主的意思，你朋友做饭很好吃？？我也想尝尝(¯﹃¯)

28F

还有我扒不下来的马甲？？楼主你尽管说，你看最后我扒不扒得下来

29F

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上出了名的扒马甲专业户，楼主可要小心了(*/ω＼*)

30F

快快快，我要听故事！

31F

我就喜欢在八卦区听你们讲故事！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

32F

楼主就不怕这贴火了被你朋友发现，然后不给你做好吃了的吗？

33F 楼主

只要不掉马我就不怕他知道，他根本不逛学院论坛的╮(╯▽╰)╭

别想了，那个Alpha也不逛

34F

哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主有恃无恐

35F

楼主无所畏惧

36F 楼主

扒马甲的也别想了，那个Alpha也对外宣称是Beta的，要不是我朋友告诉我，我都不知道他是Alpha呢╮(╯▽╰)╭

37F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈扒马甲专业户这回扒到铁板了>∀<

38F

完了完了，这下扒不下来了哈哈哈哈

39F

靠，一个A一个O，两个都要装B，这马甲没法儿扒了！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

40F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

41F

别慌，等楼主多说点信息，没准顺着蛛丝马迹能扒呢o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

42F

快看楼主标题：不要装B！o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

43F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死

44F 楼主

我跟我朋友被分在一个宿舍里，久而久之就成了好朋友了(*^▽^*)

他做饭真的很好吃，有时候我们也会一起做点小点心什么的，这是前提。

某天我们一起提交的某社团申请通过了，我们就一起去社团报道，于是Alpha和Omega不得不说的故事就此展开了~

45F

什么社团？( ˘•ω•˘ )

46F

楼主很会讲故事的样子，快继续(≧∇≦)ﾉ

47F

不要吊胃口！快点继续！

48F

蹲~

49F 楼主

死心吧，说了不会掉马甲就不会，我跟我朋友可不一样，如果是他的话，没准你们拐弯抹角的诈一诈就自己掉了╮(╯▽╰)╭

其实报道的时候我们也只是和Alpha打了个照面，那之后除了见面打个招呼也没别的交集，所以我挑重点的说(*╹▽╹*)

某天我朋友给他从小就认识的某系老师送她想吃的小点心过去，路上正好碰到Alpha，两个人又正好顺路，一路上聊得也算愉快吧。我朋友见Alpha对小点心很感兴趣的样子，就礼貌性地询问对方要不要尝尝，Alpha当然就点头了。

这一尝吧，可不就把故事给尝出来了嘛(≧∇≦)ﾉ

50F

楼主很有讲故事的天赋o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

51F

俗话说得好，要勾引一个Alpha的心，就要先勾引他的胃

52F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉好可爱啊

53F

越说越想尝尝楼主朋友做的小点心了(¯﹃¯)

54F

快快快，继续说！楼主打字速度再快一点！！！

55F 楼主

据我朋友说，当时Alpha咬了一口小饼干以后眼睛都放光了，然后告诉我朋友他特别爱吃甜食，问我朋友能不能也给他做，他觉得我朋友做的比外面一些店还好吃。

我朋友平时也挺喜欢捣鼓这些小点心的，不然我也不会被他轻易就养胖了(*^▽^*)

前面说了我朋友没什么自觉，别人喜欢自己做的东西觉得好吃他就挺开心的，于是就答应了。然后等到第二天社团活动的时候，他果然就带了一份小点心给Alpha。

Alpha开心极了，一边喊着好吃一边夸他，都把他夸的快脸红了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

为了感谢我朋友，Alpha晚上请我朋友吃饭，带他去了一家特别贵的餐厅，我朋友觉得不好意思，第二天又给Alpha带了精心制作的特别好吃的小点心，然后晚上Alpha又请他吃饭。

就这么一来二去的，这俩人不熟悉起来都不行了╮(╯▽╰)╭

56F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这两个人都好可爱啊o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

57F

我的天，我太好奇楼主朋友做的小点心到底有多好吃了！！！(¯﹃¯)

58F

看饿了……我去找点吃的(¯﹃¯)

59F

要抓住一个Alpha的心，就要先抓住他的胃(¯﹃¯)

60F

我也想要一个信息素味道香香甜甜还很温柔的Omega做好吃的小点心给我吃(¯﹃¯)

61F

我也想要一个Alpha带我去很贵的餐厅吃饭(¯﹃¯)

62F

哈哈哈哈楼主朋友是不是很容易害羞啊，被夸到脸红什么的太可爱了吧o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

63F

我甚至开始嫉妒楼主和他朋友一个宿舍，可以天天吃到好吃的( ˘•ω•˘ )

64F 楼主

熟悉起来以后，两个人发现彼此很谈得来，喜好啊兴趣啊之类都很相近，于是经常约着一起出去玩。

我朋友不是本地人，不过那个Alpha是，于是他就经常带着我朋友到处转。拖我朋友的福，我也知道这座城市哪里好玩，哪条巷子的东西好吃(*^▽^*)

可能因为经常相处的原因，加上那个Alpha无论是外形还是内在都十分的优秀，我朋友渐渐地喜欢上Alpha了

我朋友对自己不太自信，或者说对自己的魅力毫无自觉，根本意识不到自己身上的闪光点，再加上那个Alpha真的是过于优秀了，拿我朋友的话来说，就是“他就像个在阳光下闪闪发光的钻石一样耀眼，让人看到的第一眼起就再也移不开目光了”。

那时我朋友还不知道他是Alpha呢，就想着对方是个Beta而自己是Omega，不知道他会不会介意这件事，所以打算先坦白。结果他才刚刚试探着提起关于Omega的话题，Alpha就眉头一皱，十分厌恶的说：“为什么Omega会有发情期呢，我实在是不能理解。果然还是Beta好，没有发情期或易感期，也不会受到AO信息素的影响，更不需要依赖抑制剂，我觉得相比AO，Beta自由得多。”

我朋友告诉我，他说这话的时候脸上的厌恶丝毫不加掩饰，看起来十分讨厌Omega的样子，于是我朋友话到了嘴边就咽了回去，不敢和他说自己其实是Omega了╮(╯▽╰)╭

65F

哇，这就开虐了吗Σ(⊙▽⊙

66F

可是那个人不是Alpha吗，为什么会讨厌Omega_(:з)∠)_

67F

对啊，AO在一起不是天性使然吗……

68F

来回看了好几遍Alpha的话，结合前面楼主说的这个Alpha很受欢迎的前提来看，我有一个大胆的想法。

会不会是他遇到过发情期的Omega引诱他之类的事，所以他才这么反感Omega，或者说是Omega的发情期？

69F

楼上+1

他说Beta没有发情期和易感期，不会受到AO信息素的影响，也不需要依赖抑制剂。我猜他大概是遇到过什么事才导致这样的

70F

如果是这样的话倒也能够理解了，就像平时Alpha的信息素过于强大的话会让Omega提前进入发情期一样，发情期的Omega信息素也很容易将Alpha带入易感期_(:з)∠)_

不过这个Alpha到底是经历了什么……

71F

看来这个Alpha也很有故事啊Σ(⊙▽⊙

72F

那楼主的朋友不是没戏了_(:з)∠)_

73F

不一定，抬头看看楼主标题，后面肯定有转折w

74F

对啊，这里楼主的朋友都还不知道Alpha不是Beta其实是Alpha呢，后面楼主朋友又是怎么知道这个Beta不是Beta而是Alpha的呢w

75F

楼上成功把我绕晕了_(:з)∠)_

76F

我也被绕晕了_(:з)∠)_

77F

Alpha假装自己是Beta其实是Alpha但Omega还不知道Alpha并不是Beta而是Alpha

78F

并且Alpha还告诉Omega自己不喜欢Omega更喜欢Beta，却不知道Omega不是Beta而是Omega

78F

停一停！！越绕越晕了！！

79F

够了够了！！别绕了！！楼主快继续讲故事吧

80F

我本来把楼主朋友和那个Alpha分的很清楚，爬完楼已经分不清到底谁是谁了(´?ω?`)

81F

明明楼主的故事讲得很好，我却被一群看热闹的给绕晕了(´?ω?`)

82F 楼主

你们够了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我都差点被绕晕了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

当时Alpha那么说，我朋友不伤心是假的，为此他好长一段时间都没有答应和Alpha出去玩，平时在社团里见了面也匆匆避开，还是后来Alpha直接问我朋友是不是讨厌自己了，他和Alpha的关系才又恢复到以前的样子╮(╯▽╰)╭

不过嘛，因为我朋友那段时间冷了Alpha一阵，可能Alpha就在这段时间里意识到了对我朋友的心意吧，那之后就开始疯狂撩我朋友了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

我朋友呢比较迟钝，只觉得Alpha有点太粘人了，也没有放在心上，就以为Alpha是那种熟悉起来以后特别粘人的性格，其实我们这些旁观者早就发现这两个有猫腻了，甚至不少人还以为他们早就在一起了。但我身为我朋友朝夕相处的室友，知道他们之间没这么简单，就连Alpha喜欢我朋友这件事，还是在我的提点下我朋友才意识到的呢╮(╯▽╰)╭

我觉得他俩要是在一起了，Alpha得请我吃饭才行(*^▽^*)

83F

哇，双向暗恋啊，好可爱(≧∇≦)ﾉ

84F

不不不，这是双向明恋吧

85F

旁观者都以为他们在一起了，为什么他们还没在一起？

86F

我很好奇那个Alpha是怎么疯狂撩Omega的

87F

好奇+1

88F

楼主快给我们讲讲！！

89F

我现在对楼主朋友是怎么知道Alpha其实是Alpha这件事感到万分好奇，甚至恨不得顺着网线摸到楼主那边揪着楼主的领子让楼主赶紧说！！

90F

我就不一样了，我比较好奇Omega是怎么冷Alpha的(*•̀ㅂ•́)و

91F 楼主

别急，Alpha怎么掉落马甲的后面会提o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

说起来Alpha也挺惨的，那段时间他们两个人关系很好，我敢打赌如果他们是同系的那肯定是上课都恨不得黏在一起了。

我朋友除了无自觉、迟钝以外，还特别盐。他那时候知道Alpha不喜欢Omega以后很难过，暂时不想和Alpha有过多的接触以免伤心，于是电话不接短信不回，被问到就说没听到或者在忙，忙过了就忘了回。然后我朋友也不给他带自己做的小点心了，在社团见面也不太爱搭理Alpha的样子，对于Alpha的各种邀约也是一再推辞，搞得除了我之外的所有人都以为他们俩吵架了。

他这么盐倒也不是什么坏事，至少他的态度可能让Alpha意识到他对自己来说很重要，所以才开始撩他吧。

92F

虽然很想笑，不过仔细想想大概能理解Alpha的感受，那段时间应该很难过吧_(:з)∠)_

93F

讲真，盐系的人如果真的开始撒盐了，那不是一般人能承受的_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

94F

尤其还习惯了他不盐的状态，突然被盐对待真的好难受_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

95F

先不说盐不盐的问题，我要是一直玩的很好的朋友在这么对待也超难过的，如果之后再发现自己其实喜欢对方的话，那更难过了……感觉自己直接被淘汰出局_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

96F

对对对，就是有种被淘汰出局的感觉，心疼Alpha_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

97F

然后呢然后呢，楼主快继续！

98F 楼主

前面说了Alpha和我朋友关系一直挺好的，不过我朋友单方面冷落了Alpha以后，Alpha就开始撩我朋友了。比如说以前只是时不时地揽着我朋友的肩膀一副哥俩好的样子，后来就会变成揽着腰抱在怀里揉揉头发捏捏脸或者蹭一蹭之类的，再不然就是伸着头去咬我朋友拿在手上咬过一半的东西，然后一边夸我朋友做的东西好吃一边冲我朋友wink一下╮(╯▽╰)╭

我朋友喜欢他嘛，那些比较亲昵的肢体接触还好，我朋友没什么意识，不过像眨眼睛放电这种情况我朋友就有点受不了了，经常跟我说要费很大的劲才能表现的像平常那样o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

但是最好笑的是什么，最好笑的就是我朋友拼了命的抑制自己不要表现出反常的状态，那个Alpha就越是拼命的撩我朋友，他可能以为他撩不动我朋友，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈天知道我每次在场的时候憋笑憋得多辛苦(ฅ´ω`ฅ)

99F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

100F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好可爱啊，一个死命撩，以为自己撩的还不够狠；一个死命忍，生怕自己露了馅，笑死我了，这两个人怎么这么可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

101F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主真的是旁观者清啊

102F

有一说一，这个Alpha很会撩的样子(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

103F 楼主

这些还只是行动上的，那个Alpha嘴上也没有放过我朋友，经常说一些很暧昧的话来撩我朋友，否则也不会那么多人默认他们在一起了嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

我朋友比较迟钝，一开始是真的没有意识到自己在被Alpha撩，而且一般人就算一开始没有意识到，随着时间久了也会渐渐发现端倪吧。我朋友不一样，时间久了他就习惯了，甚至开始毫无自觉的反撩回去o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

比如Alpha咬了一口我朋友做的小蛋糕递到我朋友嘴边说：“我觉得XX（我朋友名字）这次做的蛋糕好甜呢，简直就像XX本人一样，无论是看起来还是尝起来都很美味呢。”

然后我朋友直接就着他的手把递过来的蛋糕吃掉，笑着说：“不要把我和蛋糕放在一起比，就算要比，也应该是和你比才对呀。”

你们是没见着Alpha当时那个眼神，啧啧啧

104F

楼主你朋友……原来是无形撩的类型啊(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

105F

Alpha本来想把Omega撩到手，没想到自己被Omega反撩了一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

106F

救命，楼主的朋友怎么这么可爱！！！

107F

天……这要是我，我也要被撩趴了(*´ ꒳ `*)

108F 楼主

这种类似的情况简直不要太多了，偶尔是我朋友被撩得心脏狂跳，偶尔是Alpha被撩得眼神放光，总之两个人不相上下。

不过我朋友意识不到Alpha在撩自己嘛，所以一直没有什么进展，这时候就需要我出场啦(≧∇≦)ﾉ

开玩笑，那个Alpha如果不喜欢我朋友，那这么疯狂的撩我朋友做什么，社团里谁不知道他对我朋友图谋不轨，只有我朋友傻乎乎的以为他们是单纯的好朋友╮(╯▽╰)╭

我当时以为我朋友是不知道该何如对Alpha开口坦白自己其实是Omega所以才一直没有和Alpha挑明，我也没想到他就真的这么迟钝Orz

我问他打算和Alpha暧昧多久，没看出来他是喜欢这种暧昧期的人，他一脸疑惑地问我在说什么。我一看他的表情就知道他是真的没意识到自己在被Alpha撩，就如此这般的跟他说明了一下，当时他那个反应简直太有趣了，我都后悔没有录下来！

109F

什么反应什么反应！想知道！！

110F

楼主快说！别停！我今天游戏也不打了就蹲在这楼里了！

111F

我知道我知道！！一般这种类型的人在知道真相以后一定会睁大眼睛！然后脸红红的说：哪有，别乱说

112F

奶一口楼主的手速！！！快继续说！！

113F

哈哈哈哈哈哈大概能猜到楼主的朋友是什么反应，好可爱啊

114F

楼主讲故事太厉害了，我现在超好奇是什么社团，我也好想亲眼看看啊_(:з)∠)_

115F

可恶，楼主马甲披的太紧了根本扒不到一点点蛛丝马迹啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

116F

楼上扒马甲专业户死心吧，我看楼主是铁了心不会掉马了

117F 楼主

指望我掉马不如指望他们两个来逛论坛然后自己认领马甲，又或者等他们两个在一起了，我再考虑一下要不要掉马甲╮(╯▽╰)╭

我朋友长相并不是Alpha那种一眼看过去就很惊艳的类型，但是他看起来很显小，他的眼睛特别漂亮，总是温柔地看着别人。如果他再改一改他那糟糕的穿着品味的话，赌上我今后所有的小点心，他的追求者会比现在翻好几倍。

他当时听我说Alpha分明也是喜欢他的时候，那双眼睛真的就像是闪耀着星星一样好看呢，他的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，然后他猛地捂住脸，像个鸵鸟一样把脸埋在掌心里，我看到他耳朵都红透了(≧∇≦)ﾉ

不过虽然知道了Alpha也喜欢自己，他还是很担心对方会不会能不能接受自己Omega的身份，想要再试探一下。这一试探就是好多不堪回首的黑历史╮(╯▽╰)╭

118F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主终于讲到和标题相关的内容了，坐等！

119F

好想知道黑历史是什么(≧∇≦)ﾉ

120F

快快快，楼主继续说！！

121F

我F5都快按烂了，楼主怎么还不继续

122F

再奶一口楼主的手速！！

123F

不要怕！大胆的上！！都双向暗恋了你还怕什么！！！！

124F 楼主

像什么约出去看一场O装B的电影来暗示对方啊，故意在人面前看O装B的文学作品啊，偶尔提到B和O在一起啊之类的，都毫无任何效果╮(╯▽╰)╭

Alpha反而以为我朋友对哪个Omega感兴趣了，告诉他B和O在一起的路多么多么艰难，就差直说一句“你和Omega在一起是不会有结果的”了。我朋友听了特别失落，不过这很明显是Alpha危机感降临的吃醋嘛，我就和我朋友分析了一下，不然他一直焉巴巴的，那个Alpha还以为我朋友真看上哪个Omega了呢o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

就这样我每天都在围观我朋友和Alpha周旋试探，时间一晃而过，然后到了某天，我朋友又去给某系的某位老师送小点心回来的路上，事情终于有了转机（=ˇωˇ=）

125F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

126F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

127F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要被这两个人笑死了

128F

所以那个Alpha这么喜欢你朋友，为什么还不表白啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

129F

对啊对啊，看起来真的很喜欢Omega，还怕Omega喜欢上别的Omega，笑死我了

130F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Alpha的意思是说你朋友和其他Omega在一起是没有结果的，不是说他和你朋友在一起没结果啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主朋友好可爱啊哈哈哈哈(●′ω`●)

131F

Alpha的意思：你这个Beta和其他Omega在一起是不会有结果的！

Omega以为的意思：Beta和Omega在一起是不会有结果的！

SO SAD(≧∇≦)ﾉ

132F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

133F

什么转机什么转机，快继续说！别停！！！

134F

蹲后续(●′ω`●)

135F 楼主

我朋友脸蛋很显小嘛，看起来很好欺负的样子，回来的路上遇到小混混邀请他去酒吧玩一玩，还动手动脚的。那人一看就不是什么好人，我朋友就拒绝，结果那个人就开始拽我朋友。我朋友吓坏了，毕竟人生地不熟的，天色晚了路上也没个人什么的，遇上这种事谁都怕。

我现在还是认为这就是命中注定啊各位！o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

我朋友正在琢磨能不能跑掉的时候，Alpha就出现了！据我朋友说，Alpha那天正好在附近办事，也是回校的路上远远就看到我朋友好像有困难的样子（其实我觉得是看到有陌生男人纠缠我朋友，所以他特别不爽吧(≧∇≦)ﾉ）就赶紧上去替我朋友解围。

特别戏剧化的是，Alpha当时挥开那个混混的手把我朋友半抱在怀里，让那人离我朋友远一点。

缠着我朋友的那个人也是个A，可能为了显示自己的魅力以及试探我朋友的第二性别，一直对着我朋友释放信息素，我朋友当时其实特别难受，又前忍着不敢暴露自己其实是Omega。然后这时候Alpha突然就掉马了，他释放出自己的信息素将那个A的盖了过去，又警告对方赶紧离开。

我朋友说当时他都懵了，第一反应居然是Alpha的信息素味道特别好闻，简直让他想扑到人身上去多闻几下，第二反应才是Alpha竟然不是Beta而是Alpha！

那么问题来了，Alpha既然是Alpha，为什么要伪装成Beta呢(≧∇≦)ﾉ

136F

原来是这样掉马的！！！！这也太棒了吧！！！

137F

这马甲掉的也太帅了！！！简直撩了Omega一脸啊！！！！

138F

靠，这个Alpha真的太会撩了！！！！

139F

英雄救美！！！！！

140F

多方位撩了Omega一个措手不及呀！！！太帅了！！！

141F

靠靠靠，这狗粮好甜！！o(>ω<)o

142F

在我都不知道故事里主角两位马甲下的真身究竟是谁的情况下，我竟然觉得他们好好嗑！！

143F

这走向太戏剧化了吧！！楼主发誓这是真实的吗！！！！>ㅂ<

144F

伪装成Beta应该就是想要减少很多不必要的麻烦吧，楼主前面不是提到过Alpha即使对外宣称自己是Beta，也还是很多Omega投怀送抱_(:з)∠)_

145F

而且楼主朋友也一直声称自己是Beta吧，他是不是担心楼主朋友不能接受自己是一个Alpha？

146F

我也觉得_(:з)∠)_

147F

不无道理(≧∇≦)ﾉ

148F

不过这Alpha意料之外的掉马了，Omega怎么没有顺势也掉一下_(:з)∠)_

149F

对啊对啊，一起掉马想想就觉得好好玩(≧∇≦)ﾉ

150F

楼主快继续讲啊！我要后续！！！(●´∀｀●)

151F 楼主

我的想法也是这样，最开始Alpha装B可能只是想要减少许多不必要的麻烦，后来又担心我朋友不能接受AB恋所以也就没有和我朋友坦白╮(╯▽╰)╭

至于我朋友没有掉马的原因，一个是因为当时确实懵了，用他自己的话说，就是脑子都被那好闻的不得了的信息素给迷晕了，下意识地就假装什么都没闻到了。另一个则是因为他还想起Alpha说过不喜欢O的言论，所以也不敢直接掉马_(:з)∠)_

不过知道了对方其实是Alpha以后，我朋友还是没信心对方能不能接受自己是个Omega，毕竟Alpha那次说自己不喜欢Omega的事对我朋友影响挺大的。

也不知道我朋友怎么想的，开始打起主意主动去撩Alpha了！！！！

我的天啊，我得说一下，我朋友平时真的超级盐，别说主动去撩一个Alpha了，他就连别人撩他他都无动于衷好吗！！！

不过要是论无形撩的话，目前我还没见过谁比他厉害就是了╮(╯▽╰)╭

然而，你们以为他主动撩和被动撩是一样的伤害吗？

NO!!!

他主动撩了以后我都没眼看，讲真，要不是那个Alpha分明也是喜欢他，我根本不指望他能把Alpha撩到手好吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

152F

这喜不喜欢也是要分人的，如果是别的Omega，Alpha可能不会喜欢，但如果是楼主朋友，那必须得喜欢啊(≧∇≦)ﾉ

153F

明明两个人都互相喜欢却还迟迟不说，急死个人了！！！！

154F

我的天啊！！从来不会撩人的去主动撩自己喜欢的人，我好喜欢这种！！！

155F

尤其这两个人还是双向暗恋，你撩我一下我撩你一下这种简直不要太甜了！！！(●′ω`●)

156F

不会撩的人去硬撩，造成的效果简直是两个极端啊！！不喜欢的死活也撩不动，喜欢的就算撩的很烂也超级让人心动啊！！！

157F

楼主快继续！！Omega是怎么撩Alpha的！！

158F

这是我最近吃过的最香的狗粮(≧∇≦)ﾉ

159F 楼主

我不知道他是有心理负担还是怎么，决定要去撩Alpha以后整个人都不好了！他完全没了在Alpha面前的镇定自若，和对方的相处变得特别僵硬。这都算了，他每次撩了个开头就撩不下去了，然后就会把头转向我朝着我求救，一开始我看他实在撑不下去了也帮他解围过几次，后来我就不帮他了，直接无视。

先不说那个Alpha看我的眼神都变了，好像我要跟他抢人似的，我朋友一直这么下去也不是办法啊，我总不能每次都在他邀请Alpha出去玩的时候都去充当一个没眼力劲的超级无敌电灯泡吧？[○･｀Д´･ ○]

就这样过去了快一个月，他们俩还是友人以上恋人未满的状态，并且因为在这期间我朋友撩人不成反而落下无数黑历史。因为槽点太多我就不一一细数了， 我在这里简单举例几个黑历史里排名最靠前的——

1.出去聚餐在包厢里喝多了要即兴跳一曲脱衣钢管舞，Alpha拼了命才没让他脱个一干二净( ´◔ ‸◔`)

2.脱衣舞没跳成钢管舞倒是跳得挺好，只不过那天过后Alpha多了好几个类情敌( ´◔ ‸◔`)

3.跳完了谁也不理，就光抱着Alpha撒娇一样的蹭着对方，一个劲的问他自己跳得好不好看( ´◔ ‸◔`)

4.因为喝太多导致酒后失忆，根本不记得自己又成功撩了所有人一把，导致第二天和某个Beta聊天的时候牛头不对马嘴，差点被那个Beta摁在墙上亲( ´◔ ‸◔`)

5.幸好被即使赶来的Alpha救下，不过Alpha因为情绪有点激动没能控制住自己的信息素，我朋友被Alpha的信息素味道激地提前进入了发情期，急匆匆地抛下Alpha和Beta两个人躲进了某间放器材的教室( ´◔ ‸◔`)

哦对了，他还没有带抑制剂( ´◔ ‸◔`)

160F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个Omega还是无意识的状态下比较会撩啊

161F

这也太劲爆了吧！！！

162F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈牛头不对马嘴还行

163F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，Omega被摁在墙上的时候内心几乎是崩溃的o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

164F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要是那个Omega，我都要没脸再见Alpha了，怪不得是黑历史里排名最靠前的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了

165F

我比较关心Omega是怎么度过发情期的，是Alpha不放心然后跟上去于是发现了Omega不是Beta而是Omega然后两个人这样那样了？

166F

看楼主的标题，应该是这个走向没错了(●′ω`●)

167F

又是一出Omega出门忘了带抑制剂的惨案o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

168F

建议广大的O们出门备好抑制剂o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

169F

我想求一下钢管舞的资源，楼主悄悄发给我好不好ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

170F

我也想求ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

171F

楼主好人一生平安ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

172F

楼主好人一生平安ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

173F

楼主好人一生平安ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

174F

楼主好人一生平安ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

175F

楼主好人一生平安ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

176F 楼主

我确实是录像了，但是死心吧！我不会外传的！我还不想被Alpha掐死呢╮(╯▽╰)╭

177F

怎么这样！

178F

小气！

179F

不给就不给，楼主快继续讲，后来怎么样了(๑´ڡ`๑)

180F

对对对，Alpha是不是跟上Omega了？

181F

然后发现了Omega其实是Omega，并且趁着Omega发情和Omega这样那样了？

182F 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，让你们失望了，并没有！o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

我朋友特意跑到一间很偏的器材室，把门窗都锁死了以后就赶紧打电话向我求救了╮(╯▽╰)╭

讲真，当了这么久的Beta，我还是第一次摸抑制剂和遮掩剂这两样东西呢，长见识了(≧∇≦)ﾉ

Omega在外面突然发情还是挺可怕的，正好我就在宿舍里，赶紧从他抽屉里翻出来抑制剂和遮掩剂，按照他告诉我的位置立马赶了过去。

那也是我第一次闻到他的信息素味道，是香香甜甜的带着花香的信息素味道，不过因为我是Beta嘛，能够闻到的味道有限，所以觉得很好闻。

但是我一个Beta都能闻到的味道真的就很浓了，我朋友打了抑制剂就赶紧喷遮掩剂，我带的遮掩剂还不够，我朋友说还有残留的味道。他担心会有人过来就赶紧拉着我走了，幸运的是我们没有遇到任何人。

不过也因为这个，我朋友更不想告诉Alpha自己其实是Omega了_(:з)∠)_

他觉得自己的信息素味道不好闻，其实我觉得很好啊，但无论我怎么夸，他都一副“好了你不用安慰我了我自己的味道我自己知道”的表情，真的是……好想敲他啊_(:з)∠)_

183F

居然是这个走向嘛_(:з)∠)_

184F

Alpha为什么没有追上去！！！

185F

啊！！Alpha就这么错过了一个和Omega这样那样的机会！！！ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

186F

Beta都能闻到的味道，那是真的很浓了_(:з)∠)_

187F

也难怪那么着急喷遮掩剂了，这要是路过一个不是Alpha的A还挺危险的_(:з)∠)_

188F

每当看到这种发展我都好庆幸自己是个Beta，不用受AO信息素的影响_(:з)∠)_

189F

那个Alpha不也说过和楼上类似的话嘛_(:з)∠)_

190F

有一说一，我想闻一闻楼主朋友的信息素味道(●´∀｀●)

191F

这个Omega好犟啊_(:з)∠)_

192F

所以那个Alpha为什么不再主动一点_(:з)∠)_

193F

这两个人真的是好让人着急啊_(:з)∠)_

194F 楼主

我也劝过我朋友很多次让他直接告诉Alpha自己其实是Omega就好了，不过因为各种各样的黑历史，我朋友始终迈不过心里那道坎儿_(:з)∠)_

所以我想，他大概是觉得如果Alpha先对他告白的话，那他就能顺势告诉Alpha自己其实是Omega了吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

195F

这这这……那要是Alpha一直不开口，你朋友不是要一直等？？？

196F

这个Omega是我见过的最倔强的Omega了_(:з)∠)_

197F

我要是遇到自己喜欢的人并且对方也正好喜欢我的话，那我立马就扑上去了，还能像这俩一样互撩互等？？？

198F

我最受不了这种暧昧期了，我恨不得立刻和喜欢的人确认关系！！！(●´∀｀●)

199F

我能理解楼主的心情了，AO真的不要轻易装B啊o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

200F

楼主也是为了这两个人操碎了心啊(›´ω`‹ )

201F 匿名小号

谁说Alpha没有追上去w

202F

？

203F

那个小号好像知道点什么的样子

204F

什么情况？？

205F

快把你知道的都说出来！！

206F 楼主

先不管你是不是真的知道点什么，我当时和我朋友出来的时候周围确实没有其他人在(*╹▽╹*)

207F

奶一口后面还有大戏！！！

208F

我嗅到了狗血的味道！！！快快快，小号君把你知道的都说出来！！！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

209F

这故事居然还有后续吗！！！坐等！！！o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

210F 匿名小号

不急，我先去私信一下楼主认个马甲( ˘•ω•˘ )

211F

WHAT THE F*CK???这都能把马甲认出来Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

212F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上扒马甲专业户不开心了

213F

小号君肯定是熟人！！不然怎么会认出来o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

214F

而且要特别熟的那种，比如楼主这样和当事人是关系超级好的朋友o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

215F

看小号君的意思，难道小号君是Alpha的朋友？

216F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这可有意思了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

217F

小号君正逛得开心呢，结果发现自己啃得美滋滋的狗粮是自己朋友的(≧∇≦)ﾉ

218F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小号君心情复杂

219F

楼主和小号君认完马甲了吗，我想听故事_(:з)∠)_

220F

快别再试探来试探去了，简单粗暴直接认马不就行了嘛！

221F

快快快，这俩怎么还不回来，我等得好心焦ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

222F

所以Alpha追上去了是吗！！他知道Omega不是Beta而是Omega了吗！！！

223F

楼主和小号君认个马需要这么久吗！！！不是聊上了吧？怎么还不回来！！ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з

224F

别啊，你俩聊开了在这里聊就行啊！！！

225F

就是就是，有什么话你们俩这里说不就好了！！

226F

快一点啊，我F5都按烂好几个了！！！！ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з

227F

背着我们聊什么呢！！赶紧出来更新啦！！！

228F 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我俩刚刚简单的交换了一下情报，我要被他们两个笑死了（●´∀｀）♪

229F

楼主快点分享出来！！

230F

有什么好玩的东西，快说出来让大家一起开心开心！！！

231F 楼主

别别别，我不清楚具体的细节，还是让小号君和大家说吧(*^▽^*)

232F

小号君呢！！快点出来！！

233F

奶一口小号君的手速！！！！

234F 匿名小号

爬楼的时候越爬越觉得眼熟，后来基本能确定楼主说的两个人就是我认识的那两个，我非常理解楼主这种恨铁不成钢的心情╮(╯▽╰)╭

就像楼主说的那样，这两个人明明互相喜欢却迟迟不在一起，看得我们这些旁人真是着急，简直恨不得摁着他俩的头让他俩在一起。尤其我身为Alpha的挚友，在爬完了楼以后拥有了更加全面的视角，也就更加迫切的希望他们俩赶紧在一起，别再让我每天听Alpha叨叨那个Omega有多可爱了╮(╯▽╰)╭

可爱又怎样，他就差在人家脖子上咬一口宣示主权了，再可爱，和我们这些旁人有什么关系吗？

235F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我光是看完楼主说的那些就已经很能感受到这种着急的心情了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

236F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小号君最后一句吐槽太真实了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

237F

所以小号君更加全面的视角是怎样的，快说出来(≧∇≦)ﾉ

238F

快让我们也感受一下！！

239F 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也是刚刚和小号君交流了一下才知道的，我肚子都笑痛了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

240F

楼主就不要和小号君一起吊胃口了！！小号君快点说！

241F

小号君快点说！手速不要输给楼主呀！！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

242F 匿名小号

关于这两个人相识的部分楼主已经说的差不多了，我就不再重复了。

先来说说关于大家疑惑的Alpha明明是Alpha却要假装Beta并且不告诉Omega自己是Alpha的事。

他把自己伪装成Beta确实是因为太受欢迎了的缘故，听说还在中学的时候就有Omega利用发情期引诱他，随着年龄增长这种Omega越来越多，所以他也越来越厌恶这种行为。其实他并不是讨厌Omega这个群体，只是很讨厌这些Omega并不了解他就想利用发情期来引诱他的这种行为而已。不过他也多次提过很羡慕我是一个Beta，不会受到Omega发情期信息素的干扰╮(╯▽╰)╭

其次是关于他为什么不向Omega坦白自己Alpha的身份直接告白，这个说来就话长了，让我先去泡杯咖啡(*^▽^*)

243F

靠！！你快去快回！！

244F

我宁愿你先泡了咖啡再回来说……

245F

你怎么比楼主还会吊胃口！！

246F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊到底是为什么！！

247F

话不多说，小号君赶紧把Omega不是Beta而是一个Omega的事告诉Alpha，我就不信Alpha不冲上去！！

248F

就是就是(≧∇≦)ﾉ

249F

小号君泡咖啡好慢啊！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

250F

泡个咖啡需要十分钟吗！！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

251F

冷静，没准是在打字了呢！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

252F 匿名小号

确实，如果不是一开始楼主说了Omega是伪装的Beta，加上身为Alpha的挚友看着楼主的描述总觉得很眼熟，否则我也不会把他们认出来╮(╯▽╰)╭

Alpha不告诉Omega自己是Alpha，其实是因为他从Omega嘴里听到过很讨厌Alpha的话……

253F

？？？？

254F

楼主怎么没提到这回事？？？

255F 楼主

？？？？我没有听他提过啊！！Σ( ° △ °|||)

256F

到底怎么回事？？

257F

小号君快继续说！

258F 匿名小号

可能Omega是无意间提起的吧，两个人聊到关于第二性别的话题，Omega说幸好他是Beta，因为自己不喜欢被Alpha触碰。Omega说这话时脸上厌恶的神色挺明显的，原本他是打算顺势告诉Omega自己其实是Alpha来着，听Omega这么说，他就把到嘴边的话给咽回去了。

后来他不是很喜欢Omega嘛，又碍于自己是个Alpha，迟迟不敢和Omega坦白，害怕Omega讨厌他。不过他也不想放弃，就一直试探着撩Omega，结果某天Omega突然就不理他了，他还以为自己被讨厌了。

我当时也挺奇怪的，看他们两个平时相处的十分要好的样子，怎么好端端的Omega就不理他了，难道是对他没有那方面的意思所以在表示拒绝？

虽说后来在Alpha的努力下两个人又重归于好，但其实Alpha还挺在意这件事的。没想到我会比他先知道答案……

259F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好无奈又好想笑(≧∇≦)ﾉ

260F

Omega那么喜欢他，怎么会讨厌啦(≧∇≦)ﾉ

261F

哇，要不是先从楼主那里知道了Omega的视角，站在Alpha的角度来看一看，真的会以为自己被讨厌了啊_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

262F

对啊，一般撩了人却被对方拉开距离冷处理，不就表示拒绝了吗_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

263F

还是连朋友都没得做的那种拒绝_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

264F

Alpha真的好惨的_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

265F 楼主

我真的没有听他提起过这件事，可能他自己都没放在心上吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

不过我想我大概知道他为什么会说不喜欢被A碰……因为他是Omega嘛，很容易受Alpha信息素的影响。他有和我说过以前在学校没有伪装自己第二性别的时候，总是有不认识的Alpha想和他一起度过发情期，他实在很讨厌那样，原话是“发情期这种事有抑制剂不就好了吗，我一点也不想随随便便地就和根本不认识也不喜欢的Alpha度过”来着……

所以这两个人原来是相互误会了吗……_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

266F

怎么得知真相以后再回过头去看楼主视角的AO两个人的故事，总觉得这发展其实已经相当顺利了Σ( ° △ °

267F

+1

两个人都因为喜欢对方而努力了，没有错过真是太好了_(:з)∠)_

268F

所以Alpha这么喜欢Omega，为什么后来Omega都开始撩他了，他还是迟迟不表白啊_(:з)∠)_

269F

对啊，他那么会撩，Omega的态度一变他肯定能看出来吧，为什么没有直接冲上去和Omega明说？

270F

Omega不是一直等着Alpha先告白然后自己才好顺势告诉他，自己其实是Omega吗……

271F

看得我着急死了，要不是楼主披马甲披的太紧，我简直想要艾特他们两个过来看看了ε=(´ο｀*)

272F 匿名小号

现在看应该是相互误会了……

Alpha在Omega冷他那段时间也确实以为自己被讨厌了，Omega和他关系一直很好嘛，对谁盐都没对他盐过，这一下子盐起来Alpha就受不了了。他们和好以后Alpha也有了危机感，很想快点和Omega成为恋人关系，所以就开始放肆撩了，具体过程这里略过不提，可以按照前面楼主描述的脑补，反正就是撩到大家默认他们是一对的程度了╮(╯▽╰)╭

不过就像楼主说的，Omega迟钝过头，一开始撩的时候确实有效果，再后来就撩不动了。无论Alpha怎么去撩，Omega都不为所动，搞得Alpha十分挫败。如果不是Omeag时不时地给点反应以及不自觉地反撩一下，Alpha真的快以为自己被变相拒绝了

273F

我突然很同情两位，抓心挠肺的感觉真的太难受了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

274F

明明都已经是双向明恋的程度，为什么迟迟不先踏出那一步啊！

275F 楼主

我朋友的话还是有点纠结自己是Omega_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

276F

AO在一起不是天性使然吗！怕什么！发情期大胆的扑上去！！先把生米煮成熟饭再说！！！

277F

对！扑上去就完事了！

278F

按照小号君的说法，如果Alpha知道Omega不是Beta而是Omega的话，应该会很开心吧？

279F

都不用Omega扑，他自己就先扑上来咬一口腺体赶紧标记成自己所有物的那种吧(●′ω`●)

280F 匿名小号

他知道Omega是Omega啊╮(╯▽╰)╭

281F

？？？

282F

？？？

283F

？？？？

284F

他知道？？？？他什么时候知道的？？？？他知道他还不上？？？

285F

我又赶紧往上翻了一下，难道是楼主给Omega送抑制剂的那次知道的？？？

286F

对对对，小号君不是说Alpha追上去了吗Σ(⊙▽⊙

287F 匿名小号

对，就是那次知道的，这个不急，后面慢慢讲。

这两个人的误会实在是太多了，我好久没有把脸笑僵过了(*^▽^*)

288F 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也是，本来我自己总结的时候都已经觉得够好笑了，再和你一交换情报，笑的差点从床上滚下去o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

289F

那你快接着讲！！！

290F

对对对，快说！！

291F 匿名小号

爬楼的时候看到楼主说Alpha以为Omega看上哪个O了，各种阻止结果被Omega误会成Alpha不能接受BO在一起。我就想起当时那个情况，Alpha是真的特别紧张，天天晚上在宿舍问我该怎么办，看他那着急的样子我也建议过让他直接和Omega说清楚就好了，再不济就算对方真的有了心仪的Omega，那他也可以公平竞争一下。不过他说Omega似乎很讨厌被Alpha碰，所以还是决定先试试别的方法，后来这事不了了之，Alpha还以为是自己的劝说起作用了，现在看来……╮(╯▽╰)╭

那个时候Alpha还不知道Omega是装B，担心对方接受不了AB恋所以一直没有告诉Omega自己的心意，只能一个劲地去撩Omega，希望能够撩地Omega先对自己告白，这样他再告诉Omega自己其实是Alpha的话，能被接受的几率就更高一些。

中间怎么撩的我就不提了，看楼主前面的描述自行脑补吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

反正Alpha经常是被撩得在床上打滚，打完滚了又翻出手机里对方的照片亲几口，我都没眼看(๑´灬`๑)

292F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哪有什么心仪的O，人家是想告诉Alpha自己是装B的Omega啦(≧∇≦)ﾉ

293F

不停误会真的好好笑啊，然而着急死了_(:з)∠)_

294F

我又抬头看了一眼楼主的标题，笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

295F

所以这两个人都是在等着对方先和自己表白吗，那要等到啥时候去……

296F

而且看楼主的意思，Omega在撩Alpha的时候留下了不少黑历史，估计等不到他先开口了吧……

297F

黑历史啊……我也好想把我以前的黑历史统统毁灭啊_(:з)∠)_

298F

黑历史真的太可怕了……但是如果因为这个错过喜欢的人，也太可惜了吧_(:з)∠)_

299F

唉，这两个人明明都是相互喜欢，为什么不再大胆一些呢_(:з)∠)_

300F

可能因为太喜欢太在乎了，所以才这么小心翼翼的……

301F

哇，突然好虐( ˘•ω•˘ )

302F 楼主

我也有鼓励我朋友趁着对方也喜欢自己的时候，赶紧去表白然后两个人就可以在一起了，不过没什么作用，他始终很担心Alpha对于Omega的态度。所以我想，他可能是觉得如果Alpha先开口的话，他身为Omega的事能够被接受的几率更高……吧( ˘•ω•˘ )

303F 匿名小号

可能是吧……

其实我也觉得Alpha是这么想的，尤其在他知道Omega其实是Omega之后，他就更加这么认为了吧……

304F

唉，感觉好虐啊_(:з)∠)_

305F

讲真的，不如楼主和小号君把贴子给他们俩看吧……

306F

+1

307F

+2

308F

+3

309F

或者艾特他们来贴子里也可以啊(≧∇≦)ﾉ

310F

这个好！！我喜欢！！！

311F

想想这两个人看到贴子的反应，一定超惊喜的吧(≧∇≦)ﾉ

312F

话不多说，赶紧艾特他们过来，顺便可以让我们扒个马甲(●′ω`●)

313F 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他们两个人的事还是自己去说啦，我们只能多打打助攻，让他们少走一点弯路呀(*╹▽╹*)

314F

唉，说的也是_(:з)∠)_

315F 匿名小号

现在说说Alpha知道Omega并不是Beta这件事吧。

契机正是楼主提到的那样，当时Alpha远远看到Omega似乎是被人骚扰了特别生气，他和我说那个Beta都快要亲到Omega脸上去了，根本不管Omega愿不愿意。他当时特别生气，所以就没控制住自己的信息素，不过他也没当回事。毕竟事发时没什么人，唯一在场的两个人又是闻不到信息素的Beta，而且他是真的没有怀疑过Omega的身份，因为也不是第一次当着Omega的面释放信息素了……

后来Beta被他赶走了，他还想和Omega说会话，对方突然说自己有点急事，匆匆忙忙就走了。Alpha心里有点放心不下，就追了上去，结果就找不见人了，这让他更担心了。

当时我们社团还有个会议就等着身为团长的他过来，这下倒好，会议直接取消了╮(╯▽╰)╭

他找了一圈没找见，干脆打电话给Omega，结果对方根本没接，再打又是通话中了，他就觉得很奇怪，又把刚刚发生的事在脑海里回忆了一下，突然想起来在Omega离开的瞬间，自己好像闻到了一丝若有似无的香气。

于是他有了一个大胆的假设，有了这个假设，他开始回忆和Omega的点点滴滴，越想越觉得假设成立。

也确实是巧合吧，他当时走着走着就走到器材室那边，正好看到Omega和楼主从某间很偏僻的器材室里急匆匆地走出来，Omega的脸色看起来很慌张。他走到那间器材室里，在门口就闻到了一股淡香，和Omega说有急事要处理而离开时他闻到的那个香味一模一样，不同的是要浓一些。

更巧的是，他在Omega离开的方向捡到了一个遮掩剂的空瓶子╮(╯▽╰)╭

316F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，Omega掉马的方式比Alpha掉马的时候劲爆多了(≧∇≦)ﾉ

317F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈命中注定吧这两个人，笑死我了

318F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

319F

我的妈呀，自己因为喜欢的人的信息素味道直接进入发情期就算了，匆匆忙忙的要挚友给自己送了抑制剂，结果还是被本人知道了这件事，这简直就是处刑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

320F

先不说Alpha知不知道这件事，光是想想自己竟然因为对方的味道发情就觉得好丢脸啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

321F

想知道Alpha的心情哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

322F

心情复杂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

323F

又惊喜又纠结哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

324F 楼主

咳咳，那个瓶子是我掉的……可能是没揣好，跑的时候颠出来了_(:з)∠)_

325F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主可真是这两个人的专业助攻o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

326F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，Alpha完美错过了自己心仪Omega的发情期

327F

抑制剂再一次成为了Omega的选择o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

328F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

329F 匿名小号

知道了Omega其实是Omega以后，Alpha陷入了沉思，他想起之前Omega说过不喜欢被Alpha触碰的事，又想对方这次大概是因为自己才会突然进入发情期的，所以也不敢直接和Omega挑明关系。

而且那天过后Omega也很久没有和他单独相处过了，他担心是不是对方知道了自己Alpha的身份所以不想再搭理他了。虽然最近一段时间因为学院举办的某个晚会的关系，他们两个在社团的工作上有些往来，但他告诉我，Omeag面对他的时候很不自在。

如果不是看了楼主说的那些，我也快以为Omega是真的很反感他了_(:з)∠)_

330F

晚会！说起来晚会不就是今天吗！Σ(⊙▽⊙

331F

感觉两个人陷入了僵局……

332F

双向暗恋是很甜没错，但是误会的时候也挺虐的啊_(:з)∠)_

333F 楼主

不不不，Omega绝对没有讨厌他！！只是对于“自己竟然会因为Alpha的信息素味道提前进入发情期”这件事过于丢脸，所以不知道该怎么面对他_(:з)∠)_

334F

如果能把这种误会解开就好了_(:з)∠)_

335F

但是这种事也不好旁人去说……

336F

难道还指望他们自己去说吗……

337F 匿名小号

所以现在的状态是两个人都已经掉马了，但迟迟不肯先坦白ε=(´ο｀*)

338F

我爬完楼了，我来总结一下

Omega知道Alpha其实不是Beta而是Alpha，但是不知道Alpha知道自己是Omega而不是Beta。

Alpha知道Omega其实不是Beta而是Omega，并且知道Omega知道自己是Alpha而不是Beta。

然后Omega误以为Alpha不喜欢Omega于是不敢率先表明自己的心意，等着Alpha先告白自己再顺势告诉Alpha自己其实是Omega。

而Alpha误以为Omega不喜欢Alpha，于是就努力地撩Omega，也等着Omega先告白自己再顺势告诉Omega自己其实是Alpha。

339F

楼上总结很到位，但是我被绕晕了(´?ω?`)

340F

别绕了别绕了，真的好晕(´?ω?`)

341F

停停停！怎么又开始绕了！

342F

禁止绕脑！！！(´?ω?`)

343F

歪楼了歪楼了！！我要正回来！！

我觉得晚会可能是一个不错的契机，气氛什么的不是正好嘛_(:з)∠)_

反正两个人现在也都各自掉马了

344F

赞同楼上

345F

楼主和小号君赶紧去给这两个人暗示一下(≧∇≦)ﾉ

346F

我现在真的好想扒马甲啊，扒了马甲晚上我就能去围观这两个人了啊ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

347F

扒马甲专业户还没死心呐o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

348F

啊，但是我也想围观一下_(:з)∠)_

349F

我也ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

350F

楼主和小号君人呢？？？

351F

不更了吗_(:з)∠)_

352F

是不是暗示那两个人去了？

353F

唉，明明都不知道他们的马甲，但是我竟然好期待晚上的舞会哦ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

354F

快了快了

355F

我说呢，这贴子怎么一下午都在首页飘着，原来这么好玩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

356F

没有后续不要紧，反正晚会过后肯定会有新进展的(๑´ڡ`๑)

357F

晚会结束应该很晚了吧，看样子只能等明天的更新了_(:з)∠)_

358F

收藏了，明天来蹲更新(≧∇≦)ﾉ

……

642F

天亮啦，楼主和小号君怎么还不来更新啊(๑•́ ₃•̀๑)

643F

我午饭都吃过了，这两个人怎么还不来更新

644F

就是啊，昨天情况到底怎么样啊？

645F

我一大早起来就在蹲更新，这都中午了，我要更新啊ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

646F 楼主

我来啦我来啦！！！哇塞昨天真的，太精彩了！！o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

647F

快说快说！！

648F

有多精彩！！比文艺部部长在舞池里亲了学生会主席还要精彩吗！！

649F

哇！提到这个，我昨天目睹了我CP成真我要死了！！！！

650F

还是我男神主动捧着主席的脸亲过去的，我的天我要疯了！！！

651F

CP粉举手！！主席当时那个眼神！！！我简直死而无憾！！！！

652F

停停停！！不要歪楼！！！CP粉麻烦去隔壁CP楼( ˘•ω•˘ )

653F

哦哦哦，不好意思差点错屏，我先去隔壁表演一下尖叫鸡( ˘•ω•˘ )

654F 匿名小号

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

655F

小号君也来啦！！！快快快，你们俩快更新！！

656F

奶一口楼主的手速

657F 匿名小号

我这会和楼主一起吃饭呢，不用奶他手速了，他手指在屏幕上按得都有残影了，我甘拜下风Orz

讲真，论打助攻，我也是甘拜下风的

看来楼主快要被某个Alpha请吃饭了╮(╯▽╰)╭

658F

小号君的话很有深意！！！

659F

这是进展很顺利的意思吗(●´∀｀●)

660F 楼主

昨天我和小号君约好了见面，作为我们两人的挚友，Alpha和Omega两个人自然也和我们一起，然后我们四个就随便的聊了聊，后来遇到社团其他人就找借口把他们两个抛下，给他们创造机会o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

你们是不是以为那之后他们两个远离喧闹的晚会，各自端着一杯香槟去到安静的阳台对着月色畅谈人生理想然后又顺其自然的互诉衷情最后有情人终成眷属？

不！！理想很丰满现实很骨感啊朋友们！！一开始确实很顺利吧，虽然两个人看起来多少还是挺别扭的，好歹气氛看起来很不错。但是！我们社团出了名的活跃气氛高手发现了他们两个，带着他的未婚妻二话不说加入了他们两个的对话，因为隔得远我们也不知道他们聊了什么，但是眼看着气氛要被高手给毁没了，我和小号君赶紧过去救场。

然后呢Alpha是特别受欢迎的类型嘛，即使站在角落里也是闪闪发光的，没一会就越来越多的人聚集过来，我们就和Alpha分开了_(:з)∠)_

围着Alpha都是很漂亮的人，还有几个看起来似乎和Alpha很熟的样子，我朋友可能有点吃醋了，就开始端起一旁的香槟喝了起来。他酒量不好，我一个没注意他就喝多了╮(╯▽╰)╭

喝多了不要紧，他要是不喝多了，哪里有后面那么精彩的故事o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

661F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！快说快说！！！到底怎么个精彩法！！

662F 匿名小号

他酒量真的太差了，而且喝醉以后那个样子，Alpha以后可能不敢让他在外面喝酒吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

663F

所以到底发生了什么！！！

664F

到底有多精彩！！！

665F

比文艺部部长在舞池里捧着学生会主席的脸亲了主席还要精彩吗？？

666F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个梗没完了是吗o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

667F

我不信！！！再精彩能有我CP当众接吻精彩？？

668F 楼主

我朋友可能是真的吃醋了，加上醉酒壮胆，居然邀请Alpha跳舞。要知道他平时根本不会表现的这么明显的，尤其他还露出了完全不同的一面！就是超级帅气超级诱惑，连我看了都快要脸红的一面！！！

他平时戴着眼镜，发型是那种看起来清清爽爽又很乖巧的，穿西装的话是穿得特别整齐特别规矩的类型。他当时就把眼镜取下来，西装外套脱掉甩给我然后领带也取了下来，解开衬衫几颗扣子，又把头发拨了上去——老天，我发誓他这个动作帅爆了，我们周围甚至都安静了一瞬间！！

他当时的表情也和平常很不一样！！真的超帅，又特别撩人！反正Alpha是看呆了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

然后Alpha理都不理把他包围起来的美人们，搂着Omega就跳舞去了╮(╯▽╰)╭

669F

我的妈呀，这个Omega真的太会撩了ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)

670F

呜呜呜呜呜我昨天一直在找我CP的身影，没有注意到这样的人，好可惜！！！

671F

我靠靠靠！！虽然没有见到但光是想象一下我就觉得我要被帅窒息了！！

672F

美人又如何，说到底哪有心仪的哪个好看╮(╯▽╰)╭

673F

然后呢！！精彩的部分呢！！！

674F

快说啊！！到底有多精彩！！

675F

我就不信还能有我CP当众接吻精彩！

676F

就是，隔壁贴一晚上的时间都盖了好几千楼了╮(╯▽╰)╭

677F

CP粉也太可怕了……

678F 匿名小号

O(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

679F

快快快，再奶一口楼主的手速！！！

680F 楼主

他们两个的外型都很出色，而且我朋友跳舞超赞的， 很快舞池的主角就成了他们两个了(*^▽^*)

不知道他们说了什么，两个人看起来很开心的样子，我们这些旁观者看得也很赏心悦目啊。就这样他们跳了很久，突然！真的就是突然！！一点预兆也没有！！

我就只看到他们在交换步伐的间隙Alpha笑着说了句什么，然后我朋友就朝他扬起下巴挑了下眉，就很挑衅的样子，真的，太帅了！！！！我有注意到Alpha也被我朋友这一下给帅到了！！

然后！！然后！！！

我朋友伸手去拽住Alpha的领带用力一拉，就这么亲了过去！！！

我激动得一连按了好多下快门，拍了超多照片o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

然后全场沸腾了，各种掌声尖叫声混杂在一起。大家起哄着说再来一个，结果我朋友推开Alpha走到我们这边，拿着外套就走了_(:з)∠)_

Alpha跟着追了上去，后面的事我就不太清楚了，等我回宿舍的时候我朋友都睡着了╮(╯▽╰)╭

681F

？？？

682F

？？？？？？？？

683F

靠！！！！所以Alpha其实就是学生会主席，Omega是文艺部部长？？！！！

684F

所以楼主口中的社团就是学生会？？？

685F

靠靠靠，楼主马甲披的也太厉害了吧！！！

686F

啊！！！啊！！！！！啊！！！！！我嗑的CP是真的！！！！

687F

什么！！他们两个居然都是装B的AO吗！！！

688F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我要去隔壁喊一下！不要拦我！！！

689F

求照片！！！楼主求照片！！！！你马甲都自爆了，就把照片赏给我们吧！！！！！ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

690F

跪求楼主大发慈悲发照片啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

691F

我来了我来了！！！听说这里有粮吃！！在哪儿呢！！！

692F

啊啊啊啊我CP是真的！！！容我爬一会楼先！！！

693F

楼主快把照片交出来啊啊啊啊！！！ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

694F

我的妈！！我CP好甜！！！

695F 楼主

然后你们猜怎么着！我朋友醒来把这事给忘了！！他又一次酒后失忆了！！

但我能让他忘吗！不能啊！！我把照片给他看了，还把隔壁那个一夜之间盖了几千楼的贴子也给他看了，他倒吸一口气，二话不说就把自己裹被窝里，企图用这种方式逃避现实╮(╯▽╰)╭

我就先去楼下随便吃了点早餐，又碰到同学一起去了趟图书馆，出来都午饭了。我打电话叫他出来吃饭了，他声音听起来有点怪，跟我说抑制剂没了，让我帮忙带点回去，顺便再带点遮掩剂。

我就想着宿舍门也没锁，还是先把东西带回去吧，虽说我们宿舍楼没有Alpha，但是万一呢ε=(´ο｀*)

我买好了东西和午饭往回走，正巧就碰到小号君和Alpha了，于是我把一口袋东西都交给Alpha，跟他说我朋友这会喊肚子饿又没脸出来吃饭，让他帮忙送一下，于是现在我就和小号君在学校外的某家餐厅里等着吃饭呢(๑´ڡ`๑)

696F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈靠，这助攻打的也太厉害了吧o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

697F

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主还披什么马甲，马甲不都自爆了吗o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

698F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主这招太狠了

699F

都这么助攻了，这两个人要还不在一起简直天理不容！！

700F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还送什么抑制剂，你维肯定直接把抑制剂丢了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

701F

他本人就是最好的抑制剂！！！

702F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我好快乐啊！！！

703F

歪个楼，Omega发情期持续时间挺长的，楼主接下来不能回宿舍了吧_(:з)∠)_

704F

呜呜呜！！我现在在吃我CP的糖，而我CP现在正在床上打架！！！(*/ω＼*)

705F

床上打架(*/ω＼*)

706F

床上打架(*/ω＼*)

707F

床上打架(*/ω＼*)

708F 匿名小号

刚刚打了维克托的电话，他说正在忙，看样子这事是成了(*^▽^*)

709F

正在忙！！！！！！(*/ω＼*)

710F

我死了！！！我圆满了！！！！

711F

我要照片！！！照片照片照片照片照片照片！！！！ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

712F

照片！！求求楼主发粮！！！ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

713F 楼主

没关系，我正好要回家一趟，等我回来了勇利估计已经被维克托拐到外面一起同居了吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

选了几张拍的最好的，拿去吧(●′ω`●)

[照片.jpg] [照片.jpg] [照片.jpg]

[照片.jpg] [照片.jpg] [照片.jpg]

714F

谢谢大佬！！！！！！！

715F

膜拜大佬！！！！！！

716F

大佬必须被请吃饭！！！！

717F

一顿不够！！再来一顿！！！

718F

室友问我为什么在流鼻血(¯﹃¯)

719F

呜呜呜帅我一脸！！

720F

我太快乐了！！！！！

721F

好撑，嗝

……

-END-


End file.
